


Odds and Ends

by BarrysLightningRod



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Freeform, Gen, Pending - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrysLightningRod/pseuds/BarrysLightningRod
Summary: Just a space to publish random drabbles and snippets I've written related to The Flash and/or Barry and Iris. Pieces are not in any particular order or chronology.





	1. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a response the revelation that Iris and her daughter would have tension this season.

It’s Dawn who takes to her breast before Donny does. Iris tries not to deduce a poetic meaning from this natural act that was bound to occur with either one of her twins first, with no necessary significance behind who it happened to be, but the fact of the matter is that her daughter is now cemented as the first mouth she’s ever fed. She can’t help the awe that overcomes her when her little girl starts to suckle, at her ability to nourish another human like this, at her embodying such a symbol of motherhood. When the nurse carries Don over for his turn and Barry gently extracts Dawn from her, Iris feels the same potent wonder with her son, but she experienced it with her daughter first.


	2. Around Her Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry loves Iris's neck. Written after that burnt toast scene was released!

He buries his face into the crook between her chin and her collar, nose nudging the stretch of skin there, inspiring the scent that marks her exclusively as Iris. He can’t describe it-if he had to, he’d say it’s something like crisp autumn air or the subtle aroma of fresh paper. But even if her fragrance can’t be captured by words, it’s captured by his senses, such that his ribs quiver, his eyes flutter, his mouth sighs, a response coordinated and tailored to her and only her. He thinks of moments when the privilege of his breath upon her neck was only a dream. When he pressed his fingers to her jugular during biology lab and she shivered, teasing that his hands were cold, when he struggled to hook the tiny chain of her necklace after she strode into his room for help, her hair already swept back into her fist, his palms trembling before she even asked, when he gazed at her longingly any time she threw her head back and laughed, exposing the smooth expanse of her throat as it conveyed the sweetest sound-though perhaps not as sweet as the one she expels now, when he puckers his lips to brush them over the delicate silk of her, what parts her head from the rest of her, what he hopes he’s laid against the moment his heart beats for the last time. 


	3. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris announces the debut of the Central City Citizen.

_Dear ‘Saved By The Flash’ Community,_

_Saved By The Flash was born to fill a gap that had been keeping people in Central City and their stories isolated. Our mission was to highlight Central City voices through independent and effective journalism in a turbulent time when the sensation known as meta humans emerged where previously unheard of. For nearly four years, we have kept a close watch on the meta crisis as it unfolds, and on its subsequent impact on our city, from the scientific, to the political, to the social, to the personal._

_The lessons learned from the meta phenomenon will continue to characterize modern conflict and crime and how they are resolved justly. Contrarily, the approaches for peacebuilding, coexistence, assimilation, and equality that have worked elsewhere will be vital to Central City’s future._

_With this in mind, we are taking a new approach to delivering on our original mission. Saved By The Flash’s coverage and editorial team will be folded into a new endeavor: The Central City Citizen._

_We are humbled by the engagement and dedication of Saved By The Flash’s readers and contributors over the years. Because of your support, we have evolved from a news site to a platform to exchange ideas, bridge perspectives, and, as always, to obtain truth. Though we have a new home, our passion for the safety and success of all who reside here will be a constant. We are always willing to share our knowledge and help advance the discussion about the city that is incredibly close to our hearts._

_We hope you’ll stick around for the run._

_Thank you,_

_Iris West-Allen, Founder and Editor-in-Chief_


End file.
